


Domestic Surprise

by thecookiemomma



Series: A Little Fishy [9]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: M/M, references Crescent City briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should be one of Gibbs' rules: don't surprise an armed federal agent.  However, after a while, Gibbs gets used to surprises, some good, some not so good. This one? This one he really likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Surprise

G gusted out a deep sigh as he got off the plane. Luckily, he had a reason to be in DC, so it didn't feel like he was misusing company resources to spend time with his lover. He glanced around, making sure he didn't recognize anyone before he moved to the taxis, enlisting one to take him to Gibbs' house. He hadn't exactly told Jet he was coming. He was hoping to surprise him for once. So far, so good.

He leaned back in the seat of the cab after giving the cabbie Gibbs' address. It would take awhile to get there, so he thought he'd take the time to lightly doze. If he'd timed this right, he'd get there about half an hour before Gibbs got home, giving him enough time to put together the meal G already knew he was planning. They'd talked this morning, and it was all he could do to talk about the weather and their respective meals instead of telling him that he was on the way to the airport to fly the six-hour flight to see him, and hopefully spend all of his free time in DC in Jethro's bed.

He sighed again. It was a good thing that Sam wasn't here with him, because he would be talking about teenage girls and how he thought he'd left all that at home with his girls, thank you. The thought made him snort, and he sent his partner a text with it. The " _damn straight_ " he got in return had him laughing, and he spent the rest of the cab ride texting and chuckling. It might have been more restful than an actual nap.

When he arrived in Alexandria, he paid the cabbie, tipping him well. He slung his bag over his shoulder, waving the driver off. Reaching Jethro's door, he opened it, stepping inside. It took real effort not to automatically lock the door behind him, but he managed. It didn't take him long at all to step into the kitchen and begin preparing the meal. Jethro had found some fresh vegetables at the store and bought them to make a stir fry. For as often as he ate out, G Callen knew how to cook, and fairly well. Several of his foster parents had drilled culinary arts into him. In fact, one house, the father had been a chef. He was exceptionally good with a knife. He shuddered at the memory, pushed it aside, and kept cooking.

He'd just gotten the chicken browning and was chopping the carrots when he heard the door open. Luckily, his lover called out a wary "hello" rather than clearing the house with his weapon drawn.

" _I suppose this wasn't my best thought-out plan_ ," G called out in their argot. " _I really should know better than to surprise a federal agent. Supper is almost finished, Lyova,_ " he teased as Jethro stepped into the kitchen, eyes wide, and hand just moving from his gun.

" _Put the knife down, Grisha, or risk injuring one of us,_ " the older man ordered with a rough voice.

"Let me get this finished up, and I'll welcome you home properly while it cooks." He switched to English as he finished dicing up the vegetables. Throwing them into the pan, he set the knife down and turned into his lover's embrace. "Surprise?" He whispered the word before pressing their bodies together and kissing the other man soundly.

The only sounds in the small kitchen were soft groans and the sizzling of the food. Finally, G broke then apart to stir the meal. "Let's eat, and then we can talk, before or after you nail me to the nearest mattress."

"I got a better idea, Callen," Gibbs growled. "We can talk while we eat, then we can stay in that mattress until somethin' pushes us out."

G grunted his approval of the idea and scooped up food to put into the bowls Gibbs had grabbed. The two men moved to the table. Gibbs sat down and G slid his chair around to sit beside him instead of across from him.

Gibbs asked the obvious question first. "What's got you on my side of the world? Not that I'm complainin'," he quickly added.

"Two things. A case, and Vance wanted me here for the evals coming up. He's pulling in leaders of and on, sitting down and having one-on-ones with us. I _think_ he's limiting it to the out-of-town teams, because you're a bastard and he can pull you in at any time." G paused in his eating to explain.

Gibbs smiled. "Kinda glad he's doin' that, then," he said, sliding his fingers through G's free hand and clasping tightly. "Normally, I'd be hotter 'n' hell about him muckin' around with stuff, but for once in my damn life, I will not complain about good fortune." He laughed. "It'd definitely explain why King's due back up here when he was just here a couple of weeks ago. Abs is pretty hyped about seein' him again. Might be that he promised to bring her some beignets. Might have known when he was here. Bastard." He took a last bite of food and grinned. "Good food. One hunger sated. You about done there?"

G was, so he set his fork down. "I'm full in one way. Gonna fill me up the other way, _Medvjed_? Hmm?" He stood, and moving quickly, like he would through an LA crowd, except he swung his hips and grinned back over his shoulder as he headed up the stairs.

"I'll show you _bear_ , _Rybka_." G could see the determination on his lover's face, but he could see something else, something he was sure hadn't been there for a long time: joy. G paused in the hallway, making sure this was still where Gibbs wanted them to be. “Go on,” Gibbs drawled, hand settling lightly on G’s hip. “Let’s get this get up off you.”

“Sir, yes sir,” G teased, his hands already undoing his belt buckle. It was a small silver fish. Gibbs hadn’t given him this one. He’d found it at a flea market when they were waiting for an informant. Sam had teased him about buying it, but it was worth it when he saw the look of pleasure cross his lover’s face. “You like?” He told the story of the belt buckle as he slowly pulled his clothing off piece by piece.

Jethro stood there, enthralled for a few seconds as he watched G move and disrobe. After those few still seconds, though, he had shucked his shirt, slid his belt through the loops and dropped his pants pretty damn quickly. G grabbed his hands, pulling the two men’s bodies together as he placed Gibbs’ hands on his hips, and settled his own on Gibbs’ chest.

“God, Jethro,” G sighed, his hands starting to roam all over Gibbs’ upper body. “Need you. Need you a lot.” He slipped into Russian, more recently understanding why that was. Russian and Romanian were his first languages. So, it was easy enough to fall back to the languages he’d known first. Luckily, his lover knew Russian and a good bit of Romanian by now. “ _Fuck me, please,_ ” he begged, laying his head against his lover’s chest. “ _Missed you so fucking much, Bear._ ”

Jethro’s breath hitched as he listened to G come undone in his arms. Hands positioned right, he began sliding G’s boxers down off his body, massaging his ass and pulling him even closer. He responded in kind, the words just flowing out in Russian. G suspected it helped differentiate this relationship from the others he’d had in his life, well, that and the fact that G was the first male he’d slept with in a very long time. Had been the first time they’d spent the night together. “ _I’m right here, Little Fish. I’m not going anywhere._ ” He ran his hands up G’s back, and nuzzled into his hair.

G reached down and pushed Gibbs’ tight whites down over Gibbs erection, and they dropped to the floor. He sighed, sliding one hand between them to play with the other man’s cock as they walked in step to the bed. “ _Want you. Want this in me so badly, Lyova,_ ” he was still muttering and begging. He’d not realized how much he’d missed his man until this point.

“ _Shhh, shhh, I got ya,_ ” Gibbs whispered, fingers working their way toward his anus. “ _Lay down, Grisha, and let me …._ ” His words trailed off as G eagerly did as the other man asked. G didn’t notice when Jethro picked up the lube until he heard the snick of the tube opening and felt the slickness of a finger breaching him. “ _That what you want?_ ”

G’s answer was to spread his legs, opening his hips to make it easier. “ _Yesss,_ ” he hissed, pulling the other man down to him to kiss him. They kissed as Gibbs continued to play inside him, adding more fingers until he was thoroughly stretched. “ _More_ ,” he broke away from a kiss to demand.

“ _Comin’ right up_ ,” Gibbs replied, sealing their mouths back together as he lined himself up and slid in. Both men groaned in pleasure as Gibbs took his time seating himself inside G’s body. Gibbs paused, running hands along G’s sides as they continued to kiss. G let himself be gentled, handled, revved up…

After a few moments, though, he started to flick his hips a little, trying to get Jethro to move. “ _Lyova. Move your fucking hips, please._ ”

“ _Demanding Little Fish. Perhaps I should do this…_ ” Jethro grinned into their kiss, and slid in and out at an extremely slow pace. “ _Maybe I want this to last all night, Little Fish. Maybe I want to hear your begging and demanding voice until it shrieks in need, hmmm?_ ”

God, that was hot. G shuddered. He’d gotten so used to listening to Jethro’s voice over the telephone line that the few times they’d gotten to get together in real life, the man's voice would make him completely crazy. He figured it was a Pavlovian effect, but he didn’t give a damn, not when it was getting him some of the best sex he’d had … ever. And Jethro was a good man, understood exactly where he was coming from, and loved him for it, not despite it. God. He was waxing poetic while being fucked. He turned his attention back to the man now licking and sucking bruises into his neck. “ _I am not due out of here until the day after tomorrow, Bear, or I would be extremely upset with you for marking me._ ”

Jethro’s reply was practical. “ _It’s Friday. So, yeah, you’re not due to do anything until Monday. You’re mine until then. Tomorrow and Sunday we’ll be more careful, but tonight, I’m gonna mark you up good._ ” G shuddered again. They didn’t get to do this at all, and it felt good. He let Jethro work on the marks, tilting his head to give him more space, and groaned happily when he started to move a little more quickly.

He reached up, scratching lightly across Gibbs’ skin, pulling them closer. Jet pulled up from where he was marking his neck and kissed his lips again, tongue sliding in to steal away his breath. When they pulled away for air, G heard himself whine plaintively, but didn’t care. His only response was to continue to murmur sweet nothings, alternating between Russian and Romanian as he tilted his hips to meet Jethro’s thrusts.

“ _That’s the sound I wanted to hear. There’s my Little Fish,_ ” Jethro hummed quietly in his ear, nipping lightly at it as he thrust more quickly into G’s body. “ _I love hearin’ that sound. Gotten used to hearin’ your voice call me, beg me. Even when I can’t do a fuckin’ thing about it. Now I can._ ” He punctuated the last words with snaps of his hips, hitting G’s prostate as he did. The shrieks became screams, and G shook with the pleasure. Jet chuckled, breath soft and warm against his ear. “ _Look at you. Gonna have to burn this weekend in my mind, baby, because I wanna remember the way you look forever._ ”

G agreed with that. He wanted to remember the way his body responded to the other man, the way he marked him possessively and kissed the breath out of him. “ _Miss you so fucking … much… when …._ ” He tried to say, but the pants and groans escaping his throat made it hard.

Jet hummed his agreement, returning to the task of nipping and sucking at skin, and G shuddered again. Jethro didn’t slow down, so he was getting damn close. He wasn’t sure he wanted to come yet, but it was almost a moot point.

“ _Comin’ soon, Bear._ ” He felt one of Jethro’s hands grasp around his cock, newly slick with a little more lube. He arched his body into the thrusts, letting the head of Jet’s cock hit his prostate more often. The added result was that it was a good place for him to slide in and out of the circle of Jet’s hand on his cock. Between the hand grasping him firmly and the cock hitting his spot, it wasn’t long until he was shuddering again, this time falling right over into his orgasm. Thick streams covered Gibbs’ hand, and somehow, with a distracted gaze, G watched it happen. Then, acting on instinct, he pulled his lover’s hand up to his mouth, making sure Gibbs was watching, and began licking the come off his fingers.

With a deep, guttural groan, Jethro thrust a few more times, pulling his hand down and kissing G’s mouth forcefully. He groaned another time, gave another couple wild thrusts, and came himself, face slackening in pleasure. G gazed up at it, trying to memorize the whole experience, keep it somewhere it could be recalled easily.

“ _God, Lyova, I love you. Fucking love you._ ” He muttered as they cleaned up and lay entwined. Neither man wanted to let go of the other, so they made do with tissues and toilet paper, and pressed their bodies closer together, each feeling safer and more content than they could remember being for a very long time.

* * *

True to their word, the two men only stirred from their bed to use the head, to eat, to go get food, or when the phone rang. Otherwise, they were tangled together, moving against each other, sleeping on each other, or otherwise connected. They tested their stamina thoroughly, though they both felt better than they had in a very long time. _Only a part of that could be attributed to the constant sex_ , G thought. _Another part has to be that it’s Jethro._ Nobody else had ever taken the time to thoroughly learn his kinks and exploit them like his Marine.

Said Marine was dozing, arm thrown across G’s body, tired out after their latest round of lovemaking. G had compromised, and let Jethro mark him below the neckline, because both of them enjoyed it so much. However, they weren’t ready for anyone other than their teams to know about them, so they were trying to be at least a little careful. His breath caught as he watched the sunbeams hit the silver in Gibbs’ hair. With a soft snort, he reprimanded himself for sounding all of the teenage girl he’d mentioned to Sam in text the day before.

Either the change in his breathing or the soft snort woke the other man up, and Jethro blinked, gorgeous blue eyes taking stock, making sure G was okay. G wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to that, to the way Jethro would make sure he was okay before waking completely up. “You alright, _Rybka_?”

“Yeah, babe. I’m alright. Just trying not to be a teenage girl.” He yelped when a hand fondled his still-softening cock. “Yeah, I know,” he replied to the unspoken sentiment. “But I’m sitting here wondering how the Hell I got to be so damn lucky, and how the Hell you even exist.”

Jet grunted his understanding, and pulled G closer, pressing their chests together. “Been thinkin’ a little about that myself,” he admitted, hand moving from G’s groin up his side and around to his back, in an idle, proprietary movement that made G shudder in remembered pleasure. Jethro’s touches did that, and well. “Thinkin’ about maybe schedulin’ regular times back and forth. Gonna have to. Do not want it to be as long again, sweetheart.” The pet name would have bothered him if they weren’t lying together, tangled up and touching. As it was, it felt right.

Now it was G’s turn to grunt, his own hands running through the curls on Gibbs’ chest. “Yeah.” He sighed, and snuggled closer. “We’ve both got jobs to do, or I’d say, ‘the Hell with it’, and we could both move to a tiny town in Michigan and tell the rest of the world to fuck off.” He snorted. “But both of us would be bored within a week.”

Another grunt was all the agreement he got until he felt Jethro’s hand tighten on his hip. “Thinkin’ about comin’ your way when I retire, and thinkin’ about doin’ that sooner, rather than later.” G looked at his lover’s face, and saw unease and uncertainty in his eyes. “But I won’t if…” That was as far as G allowed him to get before he pressed him down, raising up enough to straddle him, and kiss him deeply.

“You,” he began, punctuating his words with kisses and nips. “Are. An Idiot. I want you with me however I can have you. You’re the best damn thing in my life, Jethro. You’re a rock. I don’t know how many things I’ve dealt with recently that would have driven me apeshit if I didn’t have you to talk to. This weekend only proves that I need to be with you more often. My body couldn’t handle this pace on a regular basis, but dammit if I’m not going to spend every waking moment I can with you. That was the intent of sleeping here and not coming Monday morning. I got some knowing looks from the team, but I didn’t give a rat’s ass.” He licked back into Jethro’s mouth, hands roaming. They both knew they wouldn’t get much further than this right now, but G still wanted to touch and move against his lover and show him what he couldn’t adequately explain.

When they were out of breath and panting again, Jethro spoke. “Alright. Message received.” He shuddered, and G grinned down at him. “Definitely glad you surprised me,” he said, his hands still moving.

G snorted. “I was worried for a moment that I’d get a Sig to the face, but you called out instead of clearing. Good choice.”

Gibbs returned a snort. “Too many friends these days to do that. Just glad it was you instead of Holly or Toby or one of the team.” He spent a few minutes telling a couple stories about people dropping by his house. Strangely enough, that’s when they heard a voice call from downstairs. “Shit,” Gibbs grinned. “Forgot I told Abs to come over here for… well, there’s nothin’ for it. Get dressed, Agent.”

G grinned back, pulling up and putting on his pants and grabbing a white tee from Gibbs’ drawer. He grabbed another for Jethro and tossed it over. The two men were dressed and heading downstairs in fairly record time, only stopping for one last kiss before they strode down the stairs, G close behind Gibbs.

“Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs,” Abby called in greeting. “You weren’t downstairs, or in your kitchen, or sitting at the table… it was hink… well, _Hello_ , G Callen. I get it.” Her eyes focused directly on the marks on G’s neck. G fought the urge to reach up and rub at them to make sure they were still there. “Gibbs! Why didn’t you tell me your beau was coming to DC? We could’ve done this another day!”

“My fault,” G admitted. “I didn’t tell him I was coming, so it was a complete surprise. And I haven’t let him do much other than me since I got here, so…” Abby laughed, and G looked over to see the embarrassed look on Jethro’s face. “ _I’m sorry, baby,_ ” he whispered in Russian. “ _I couldn’t resist that one. I’ll be good._ ” Abby looked slightly annoyed.

“ _Believe that when I see it,_ ” Gibbs replied and then hugged Abby before she could complain. He whispered something in her ear, and the three of them sat down on the couch to listen to Abby’s tale. Apparently, she’d gone back down to Louisiana for something and was talking about it. Gibbs slid his hand around behind G’s shoulders, playing idly with the small wisps of hair on G’s neck. If they hadn’t been so busy and sated already, it would have been enough to send them right back upstairs. As it was, it was just enough of a connection to keep them together while they were sociable.

* * *

Saturday night found them sitting at a bar, sharing a meal and drinks. They couldn’t touch like they had at home, but it felt nice to be on a real ‘date’ instead of just talking over the phone. G explained the basics of his case without getting into the specifics, and Gibbs gave him a few ideas of how to go about solving it more quickly. He’d always learned so much from watching the other man, and now he wasn’t above taking advantage of that expertise. He wouldn’t call Jet in on a case unless he had the clearance, but general tips and ideas seemed to help his team. Nate had looked a little bit askance at him the first time he mentioned getting ideas from the Senior Agent, but Deeks and Sam explained the situation with a hell of a lot more teasing and laughing than was really necessary. He bore it with good grace and even sat down with Nate for a while. The two men had talked about his relationship and the boundaries between work and play. G hadn’t thought of some of the things Nate had brought up, but on the whole, he and Jethro had a healthy relationship. When he’d told Jethro that, it was met with a self-deprecating laugh, and a smile in his voice. They’d returned to whatever else they’d been talking about… oh. It’d been a case. Of course.

Which brought them back to tonight. Gibbs pulled his phone out. “You mind if I pull DiNozzo in on this? This is exactly his forte.” G shook his head, not really minding at all, and in roughly a half an hour, their date became a full-on brainstorming session. DiNozzo looked at him closely, grinned widely, but said nothing. Maybe the glare from the other side of the table was as effective as a good head slap, but G thought perhaps the other man was finally shedding the cover he’d been living under for so long. When he expressed as much later to Gibbs, the older man agreed, thankful that he was finally getting to show the competence he’d always had. Tony didn’t stay long, and soon enough, the two men were alone again, gazing at each other.

G snorted, settling his hand on Gibbs’ thigh. “I’m done here, I don’t know about you. I texted Sam our ideas, and they’re looking into them. I …” He paused, then grinned. “ _I want you again,_ ” he whispered in Russian, keeping it soft enough to stay between the two of them.

He saw the heat flare in Jethro’s eyes, and the two men walked out after Gibbs paid their tab. When they got in the car, they spent a few minutes talking, waiting for the traffic to die down enough for even Jethro’s driving to navigate. Within a few moments, Jethro was driving them home, and as soon as they could, they were back in bed, clothes shed. This time, it was G pushing Gibbs on to the mattress, spreading his legs and opening him up, crooning sweet nothings at him in Russian as he did.

Now that he was on the other side, he could see the merits of drawing it out, of watching Jethro squirm and move under his touch. It was intoxicating. However, G was hardly ever a patient man, and it didn’t take him long to stretch him, slide inside, and begin moving slowly. “ _You like this_?” G’s question was unnecessary, but it slipped out as he began marking Jethro’s skin in return. He made sure to stay within the boundaries of where his shirt and slacks would cover, but he wanted his lover to remember this weekend fondly, and Jethro had said that not many of his former lovers had liked his habit of marking them, and fewer still had returned it. G was glad he could.

“ _Yes,_ ” Jethro replied, drawing the word out into a long groan. G grinned, and began kissing him in earnest as he began moving more quickly. He drew them both to the edge and then slowed down, pulling back another time or two before they were both so ready for it that it didn’t take much communication. G slammed right into him, all thought of rhythm and gentle pushes gone, and grabbed at his lover’s cock.

The noises Jethro was making now were sweet sounds in G’s ears. He wanted to record them and listen to them every night they were apart. He told the other man so, and that was enough to send him spiraling. When Jet clamped around him, it only took another couple thrusts, and he was coming too, howling his lover’s name.

It took some doing, but G cajoled Jethro into standing, and he walked the two of them into the bathroom. After a quick cleansing shower, the two men fell back on the bed, sated and happy, slipping into sleep again.

* * *

Sunday passed in a similar vein, except with fewer guests. They sat on the couch in shorts and tee shirts, watching a game on the television, mostly for something else to do. They spent most of the time with their hands touching each other, brushing against each other, leaning in for soft, easy kisses, or jibing each other about the game on the screen. G hadn’t been much of a sports fan until he’d met Sam -- though he secretly liked soccer when he could see it live. Sports became a way for the two partners to get to know one another and it had definitely helped in various covers over the years. In some circles, a man who didn’t like sports or couldn’t at least talk about one sport was suspect, so G had learned to jibe and tease with the rest of them. Here, though, he could comment on the things he noticed, like the security guy reading something on his phone, or the painfully obvious bodyguard trying to fit in next to the starlet and her current flame. G could be himself. Not any of the covers, not the ‘good little foster kid’, not the Federal Agent, but G Callen. That offered him a comfort he didn’t realize he missed.

Being the observant one that he was, Jethro noticed the pensive look on his face. “Somethin’ on your mind?” He asked the question just as he’d done when there was a lull in the conversation over the phone almost every night they’d talked. It was enough to spur G on to answering. It was familiar, and safe.

“Just realizing how much I can just be me around you. Even around Sam, I have a tendency to …” He flailed the hand not tangled with Jethro’s.

“We all do. Bastard persona’s just that,” Jethro replied, looking down at his thumb caressing G’s finger. “You just had to make more than most of us.”

“Yeah,” G admitted, his smile turning rueful. “I don’t know why it’s so easy with you, but it is.”

Apparently, that merited a long, slow kiss. G did not mind.

* * *

Monday morning, they both got up a couple hours early and shared the shower. After they were both clean and sated, they stopped by Elaine’s and grabbed a good breakfast and coffee for the day. She didn’t comment, but she did give Jethro a bright smile and an extra cup of coffee to go. “Her way of approvin’, I guess,” he muttered as they climbed back into the Challenger.

G just chuckled. “At this rate, we’ll never keep it quiet. Your whole team knows, which probably includes Ducky, am I right?”

“Yeah, had to tell him. He was surprised, but hasn’t said a disparaging word about it.” Jethro pulled the bright car out into traffic and sped along the way to work.

“Good man. I need to go down and talk to him anyway about some of the things that Nate said.” G replied, sipping at his coffee and grinning over at his lover.

“Probably a good idea,” Jethro nodded, switching lanes to take an exit. G gazed at him, unable to keep the memories of the weekend from pushing to the forefront of his mind. “Lookin’ at me like that, we definitely won’t be keepin’ it quiet,” he teased.

“Oh, I know. I know.” G shuddered. “But you have to admit we can’t go through a hot weekend like that and not show a little. Even for all the ‘keeping below the shirt line’ business.”

Gibbs grunted, and pulled into the Navy Yard. “You ready for this?”

“No, but I won’t be.” G frowned. “If we were going home to this every day, it’d be much easier. But when I don’t know how long I’m going to be here, or whether I can spend the time with you or have some other …” He pursed his lips and sighed, leaning over to steal one last kiss before they had to head into the building. “Jet,” he sounded uneasy, and switched to their cant to cover up his worry. “ _Will you be upset if the world knows because I can’t keep my eyes off you_?” He chewed on his lower lip, waiting for the other man’s answer.

Jethro took his time, considering his words, much as G knew he would. He replied in kind. “ _No, baby. I am proud of you. If they figure it out, they figure it out._ ”

“ _Yeah_?” He had to be sure. He’d never felt like this, and this one decision was as important as any he’d made in his personal life.

“ _You known me to lie, G Callen_?” Jethro punctuated his words with a deep kiss.

“ _No. Well, unless it was for a case. But we’ve been together long enough that…_ ”

“Dumbass.” Jethro grinned, stole another kiss. “ _Trust me, baby, I am serious._ ” He sighed, sliding his hand around G’s neck. The two men sat there for a few minutes, kissing and sighing.

“ _Yeah. Just hard when … this weekend seems like a dream._ ” He sighed. “And here I go into teenage girl territory again.”

Jethro laughed. “No, baby, I understand. C’mon. I don’t care if they put it up on the Jumbotron, but if we don’t get our asses inside, we’ll both be enacting that retirement plan before we intend to.” He sighed, stealing one more kiss, and holding G close for a moment before releasing him, whispering a quick, affectionate, “I love you,” and stepping out of the car.

G sat there for a long moment, hands slightly unsteady, eyes tracking his lover’s movements. He sighed, stood up, locked the car, and strode into the building to begin the day.

* * *

Sure enough, it didn’t take long for the news to spread around that the two men were acting a little bit hinky. The fact that the MCRT didn’t have a comment on it made it more hinky and lent more credence to the rumors that were flying. Being agents, they didn’t say anything outright, but there was a lot of speculation. So much so that when G sat down in Vance’s office, the Director quirked a brow at him.

“I’m not sayin’ anything against it, but I am a bit intrigued.” He grinned. “I know the man. Worked with him for years. I haven’t seen that grin since…” He grimaced, and G remembered that Vance was going through his own personal hell. He forbore to say anything, because the words had all been said, but he nodded.

“It’s been a while, but we haven’t had the chance to spend real time together.” He left unsaid the fact that it was because of the job that they’d been so far apart. It was, frankly, because of the job that they’d gotten together too, so it wasn’t worth mentioning.

“You thought through all the layers, Agent Callen?” Vance leaned forward. “Jethro Gibbs is a hell of a man, but he’s already had enough shit happen to him. You add to that, and you and I will be havin’ words. Not as Director and Agent, but as his friend. If it starts to affect either of your jobs, _then_ I put on the Director hat, and we have a whole different conversation.”

G looked down, thinking through all the things they’d discussed. “I think we have, actually,” he said, returning his gaze to the man behind the desk. “We’re both dedicated to the job, and we’re both willing to do pretty much anything to keep the dark at bay. This just kind of …” He paused, hands tapping against the chair in a nervous motion as he considered how to say what he felt. “This just segues into that. He’s a part of my process now. I don’t know if I’m as much a part of his, but I’d like to think so.”

“Teams know?” Vance appeared satisfied by that response.

“Yes, they do. Mine found out first when he came out after the Dearing thing. His found out shortly after.” He snorted. “You can see how good we are at keeping things separate, but that’s a fairly new issue, apparently.”

“Well, it would be, gettin’ to spend that much time together. Always changes things up, especially if you’re not sure how long you’ll be here, or when it’ll happen again.” Vance rubbed his chin in thought. “Let’s do it this way: every couple of months, Hetty comes this way for paperwork and meetings. You can come along when you’re not on a case, and we can either cover it as a bodyguard, learning the ropes of the Intel side, or both. Or something else that comes to mind between you me, Gibbs and Hetty.” He grinned. “Lord knows that man needs somethin’ good in his life. The fact that it’s you makes it easier in some ways and harder in others. Now…” With that, the topic was closed, and the two men settled down to the business of working through the evaluations that had brought him to this side of the country in the first place.

* * *

Between the evals and the case, G got to spend a week in DC. He slept every single night in Jethro’s arms, unafraid of repercussions since Vance knew and most of the regulars in the DC office had guessed something was different, they didn’t bother hiding their banter. They didn’t make out on the Bullpen floor, but everybody got the memo. Or, at least they saw that the two of them were together in some way. It was kind of nice not having to spend the time devising a cover story for everything. G helped Jethro solve two cases, and Jethro gave him the idea that got the information he needed to find the perp in LA, so they had no more reason to stay together. However, the logic held true: he could spend the whole weekend in DC and head back either late Sunday night, or early Monday morning. He chose the former.

This weekend was as good as the first, though they had no visitors whatsoever. Even G was worn out by the time they kissed in a darkened corner of the airport waiting for the plane. “Gonna miss you so much, baby,” G whispered, hanging on to his lover for a last embrace.

Gibbs grunted, burying his nose in G’s neck. “Won’t be as long. She’s comin’ back in a couple weeks. You can stay at the house, and she can either stay with Bishop or in a hotel. Offer the other room, but I figure we’ll be too noisy for her comfort.” He grinned. “And, maybe I’ll get out there from time to time, too. Goes both ways. Love you, Callen.” The last was whispered into his ear.

“Love you too, hon. Now, I need to get on the plane, or they’ll call my name.” He grimaced. He hated to have his name announced anywhere but the office.

With another grunt, Gibbs released him and handed him his bag. G slung it over his shoulder, pressed one last kiss against the side of Gibbs’ mouth, and strode away, settling into his seat at the airport.

His domestic surprise had turned out pretty well after all.


End file.
